


What Happens In Hotel Rooms

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, dirty quad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luv It Frozen Custard leads to ... other fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [What Happens in Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51359).
> 
> Written for [Pr0n Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html). Jason/Tyra, future, numb, perfection, tattoo, hurricane, cuffs, a smile that reaches the eyes, relearning.

Jason asked her if she wanted a quick drink when they reached the door of his room.

"That's not what you're really asking me," Tyra quipped back, arching an eyebrow.

With a smile that reached his eyes, he responded, "No, it's not. But what's your answer?"

"I could get fired for this," she said, stepping into the room. "I've got a great future ahead of me here."

Jason shrugged. "You do."

She smiled. "Lead the way."

\---

He broke the buttons off his cuffs as he raced to get his shirt off. He had a tattoo. "What's it say?" She asked, because, really, Tim was the sort of guy she'd pegged for getting tattooed, not Jason.

"Peace."

"We all could use some of that."

\---

Tyra hissed as she straddled Jason and sank all the way down. It'd been so long since she'd had anything down there but her hand that it almost hurt -- the good way.

"Like that?" he asked, smirking.

"More than I can tell you."

Tyra had a million questions about how the hell he could be enjoying this if he couldn't feel it, but now was not the time, and the slaphappy grin on his face told her volumes.

She made a point of putting on a show for him, moaning, gasping, touching herself, riding him with wanton abandon. It's not like she ever had any inhibitions, but somehow, this felt like the most dirty-hot thing she'd ever done.

Maybe it was the thrill of putting on a show for Jason. Maybe it had something do to with the danger of getting caught. Maybe it had to do with having a big cock filling her up. (Maybe because it had been so long it felt like she was relearning sex.) Her orgasm crashed through her like a hurricane and she didn't mean to, but utterly numb and wrung out, she crashed onto Jason as her body twitched with the last shocks of it.

"Oh, shit, sorry," she murmured as soon as she could think again and started to shift off of him, but Jason pulled her in tight and cupped her cheek. "I hope it was good for you," she whispered, too shy to meet his eyes.

He kissed her gently and said, "Tyra, that was perfection."


End file.
